


The Logbook

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: A collection of one-shots regarding Fareeha and Angela’s sex life, from a naughty roleplay to a threesome.





	1. Relax Angela

**Author's Note:**

> Angela tries out something new for her.

“Are you sure Angela?” Fareeha asks again, her fingers linger over the pucker hole.

“Yes Fareeha, I’m sure. I trust you,” Angela assures, placing a hand on the Egyptian's cheek, rubbing a thumb over the tattoo. 

The two kiss, confirming their consent and assurance before Fareeha pushes in her two lube covered fingers inside Angela’s anus. Angela flinches but relaxes as Fareeha slid in further, all the way up to the knuckle. Tears form in the corner of blue eyes, relishing in the uncomfortable stretch while trying to relax her muscles against the harsh friction. Kisses are placed on each eye, silently asking if the angel was okay.

“Habibti, are you okay?” Fareeha orally asks. Angela nods and tightens her legs around Fareeha’s waist. A hand placed on the blonde woman’s hip tightens and the fingers slowly move in and out of the tight hole.

“Ah...Wait...stop…” Angela gasps. The fingers freeze and brown eyes panic in fear.

“Do you want me to take them out?”

“No. Don’t worry you didn’t hurt me. I just need a few more moments to get use to this.”

Fareeha rubs circles with her thumb on Angela’s waist as the Swiss takes deep breaths. The muscles tighten and flutter around the fingers and Angela gives a quick squeeze with her ass.

“Fuck Angela. You’re so much tighter here.”

“Hmm...all for you Fareeha. You can move again.”

The fingers resume the slow thrusting pace, in and out. Soft gasps escape from Angela’s plump pink lips. A pale soft hand lingers down to a sensitive clit among blonde curls. Slim fingers performs circles around the sensitive nub, pushing into the clit to elect pleasure throughout Angela’s body.

“Hmm, that’s it baby. I love watching you pleasure yourself,” Fareeha moans. Her fingers quicken the pace, the hole finally taking its shape. The sweet sounds from the angel grow even louder. Angela’s fingers accelerate its speed, rapidly circling the numbing clit. The Swiss’ other hand reaches up to her breast, pinching and twisting her sore pink nipple.

A third finger slips into the pucker hole, introducing a pleasuring stretch to Angela. A long loud whimper erupts from the angel’s lips, followed by a deep groan from the Egyptian.

“Mmm, yes Fareeha. Take my ass harder,” Angela begs.

Three fingers slam into the sore pucker with enough force to spark sensual anal pleasure in a rhythmic melody of bliss. Angela’s ass has escape the discomfort and is now relishing in a new form of pure unadulterated sex. Fareeha could feel how tight the ass wraps around her fingers, almost sucking her in impossibly further.

“Oh baby I’m so close! So fucking close,” gasps the Swiss. The hand on the hip tightens and the fingers inside Angela roughly fucks her in an even fast pace.

“Hmm, fuck Angela. Cum with your ass,” Fareeha commands. She rubs the tips of her fingers against the anal walls as she continues to thoroughly fuck Angela.

The molten heat floods across Angela’s body, hot liquid spurts from the pussy, and the clit throbs like banging drums. The scream released from Angela’s lips would have satisfied the Greek god Zeus. The angelic moan subsided, Fareeha holds her lover close, taking in the shivers and shudders that elicit from the Swiss’ body.

“It’s okay baby. You’re okay. You were so amazing,” Fareeha whispers in the blonde’s ear.

“Are you proud of me?”

“So proud Angela.”

The two kiss as Fareeha pulls her fingers out of the pucker hold. She then moves her head down to face the used ass.

“Fareeha?”

A tongue pokes out of the Egyptian’s lips and she began to lick and rim the sensitive hole.

“Fareeha...Ah...gentle...it's very sore.”

“I know baby, I just want to clean you up and ease the pain,” Fareeha whispers gently. The pink tongue gently caresses the pucker hole, its wetness slowly relaxing the tightened anus. The muscles retract and relax as the tongue swishes over them in a circular motion.

The Egyptian lifts herself back up to be head level with Angela. The two give each other nose kisses and Fareeha plops down beside the blonde. Strong dark skin arms wrap around light skin waist as the Egyptian nuzzles her head into blonde hair.

“Thank you baby. That was amazing,” Angela sighs. She pushes her butt into Fareeha’s pelvis. Fareeha bucks her hips in a teasing hump.

“Of course habibti. Anything for you.”


	2. Arf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wants to be Fareeha's puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be a day early! Look at end notes to know when the next chapter will be published. Thank you for the hits and kudos, it really means a lot.

“Safeword?” Fareeha asked. She rubbed Angela’s scalp, earning a small purr from her lover.

“Mitochondria,” answered Angela. 

Confirmed. The scene has started. Fareeha pulled the leash around Angela’s neck and guided her to the living room. The soft foot and hand steps, coming from Angela, echo throughout the room until it landed on a soft fluffy rug, where the sounds muffle. The long and thick strap-on that hung from the Egyptian’s waist bobbed up and down, anticipating the awaiting hungry pussy. Giving a slight tug on the leash, Angela looked up to her master in curiosity.

“Arf!” Yelped Angela. She shook her butt to put on a little show for her lover. The glistening plump pussy lips leaked a bit. She smiles as she saw Fareeha give a gentle smirk.

“Good girl,” Fareeha respond. She bend over a bit to give her dog some light butt scratches. Angela arched her back in response and stood on her knees to perform a begging motion. Her hands hung limp and she pouted her lips. “What is it girl?”

“Rrrrarf!” The puppy whined and pleaded with her master. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s leg and bucked her hips against it. Her pink tongue slipped out to lick the toned chocolate cream thighs. The whimpers and whines leaked out of Angela’s mouth in a series of high pitch tones. Her plump soft breast rubbed against Fareeha’s skin and the Egyptian couldn’t help but give a satisfied sigh. 

“Hmm is someone in the heat?” Asked Fareeha. Angela nodded her head and turned around and raised her bum in the air. Presenting herself, Angela shook her ass again, spreading her pussy lips to present the quivering hole. 

Fareeha got on her knees and rubbed the strap-on against the wet sex, lubricating it. Angela releases a long sigh as she felt the hard object slightly pleasure her aching hole.

The object is removed but replace with an eager tongue. The long wet muscle ran over the pussy entrance and over her anus. It swirl on the pucker hole, rimming it as Angela gave more yelps and gasps. She felt the tip of the tongue slightly enter and she relish the wetness pouring into her hole. Fareeha spit onto the pucker and ran a thumb over to moisten it.

“Hmm, puppy you taste so good.”

Angela gave a satisfied bark and tried to back herself into the strap-on, desperate for the penetration. 

“No, bad girl,” Fareeha warned and gave a hard smack on Angela’s ass.

“Mmm!” Angela cried in pain. Sadly whimpering, she stilled her hips. Fareeha harshly pulled the leash, slightly choking the dog. 

“Are you going to be a good puppy?”

Angela nodded her head and released a whine.

Fingers began to rub the moist sex,massaging in between the folds. Fareeha pinched the clit and rubbed it in circles. The circles were rough and it left Angela whimper and groaning. It sparked the heat buried deep in her core, she purred at the increasing pleasure. Then Fareeha gave the pussy a slap and Angela jumped at the sudden quick pain. The Swiss’ pussy juices dripped. Another smack.

“Arrrrrf!” Angela cried.

“Take it you horny little bitch!”

An agreeing whine erupted from Angela’s lips as Fareeha gave her pussy a couple more slaps. After a few more rounds, the pink sex was swollen and leaking profusely. Angela’s tongue hung out and she moaned as the Egyptian rubbed the tip of the strap-on against her hole. It perked the dog right up and she began to shake her butt in happiness.

“Calm down girl, I’ll give it to you,” Fareeha assured and grabbed her hips to steady her.

Drool dripped from Angela’s tongue. Fingers tighten into the hips, knowingly that there will be bruises there in the morning after. The tip pushed inside the ready hole and Angela sighs as she finally got something to quench her heat. It stretch the tight hole and it slipped inside easily due to the excess wetness. Fareeha wasted no time to begin fucking, roughly. Angela’s body jerked and her lower half was being pounded. 

“Aaaahhh….mmmm….aaaahhh!” She screamed. The pounding feed into her pooling heat, slowly rising, threaten to explode.

“Take it you bitch! Yeah...take it….such a fuckable hole!”

In and out. In and out. In and out. The tip started to hit the cervix, it erupted a pleasurable spark in Angela. The vaginal walls grabbed onto the strap on and it ripped pure bliss into the hungry pussy. Angela gripped the white rug under her. Her eyes tearing up from the immense pounding. She could feel the need to pee and she pushed her pussy out in order to give in to this feeling.

“Ah fuck...you need to pee little puppy? I can feel you pushing out.”

The blonde woman whines and she rocked her hips against the rhythmic thrust from the Egyptian. The overwhelming need to release grew more and more. 

“Mmmmm….Ah...ahh...ahhhh!” Angela screamed. Her pussy convulsed and she could see white light in the edges of her sight. The hands on her hips quicken the pace and the fluids flowed out of the aching pussy.

“Mmm...fuck!” Fareeha shoved the throbbing object into the leaking sex and quickly used one of her hands to go down to rub her dog’s aching clit. Prolonging her orgasm, Angela’s arms lost control and her upper body laid on the carpet, her bum in the air, taking the thrusting strap-on. 

The orgasmic addiction slowly eased and Fareeha gave a few lazy thrust before pulling out. It gave out with a plop and Angela’s pussy squirted out some remaining cum. Her thighs drenched, a wet spot lay on the rug between her legs.

“Are you okay baby?” Fareeha asked.

Angela got up, her legs shaking, and turned around to lay a soft kiss to her lover. “Mmm yes baby.”

The Egyptian took the leash off and lifted Angela bridal style, laying her on the closest couch. 

“I’ll get some lotion to ease any red marks.”

“Mm thank you baby.”

Fareeha left to grab some lotion and Angela grabbed the fuzzy blanket around the couch, wrapping it around her. She sighed in content.

“Arf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be released on Thursday, December 14th, which is next week. I have finals so I need a whole week to study and I have my last final on Thursday. Thank you. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Fareeha...why are you under the desk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is being a little shit and Lena is gay enough to understand why Angela is so squirmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind, I wanted to post earlier. Enjoy this piece~

Soft wet lips wrap around succulent dripping pussy lips, a tanned nose dig deep into blonde curls. A tongue slip into the vaginal entrance, swiping up and down in a slow torturous pace. Normally Angela would have begged for Fareeha to move faster but she’s currently a little busy right now. In fact, this is the worst time she could possibly be eaten out. Here she was, have a private meeting with Lena Oxton and Hana Song regarding a new battle strategy where Fareeha hid under the medic’s desk. The Egyptian quickly took cover when Lena and Hana entered the office during the couple’s makeout session. What sucks even more is that it doesn’t seem that Lena and Hana will end the meeting anytime soon.

“Then maybe Hanzo will cover us from the sidelines as we move into the main artillery unit,” Lena explained. Angela tried to shift her legs, locking them away from Fareeha’s ministrations. However, powerful hands kept her legs apart while Angela uncomfortably shift in her seat. 

_As long as these two stay on the other side of this desk, I’ll be safe from this humiliating position. Oh god, why did I wear a skirt today?_

“Maybe it’s better to have Orisa covering us from behind. That way her barrier shield will be ready to use if the plan goes haywire,” Hana suggested. A long finger slip into the molten sex and Angela almost jumped at the sudden intrusion.

“Mmmmm…..yeeeaahhh….and Orisa is able to cover for all of us,” Angela whimpered. The two women did not notice the slight whine in Angela’s voice, much to the medic’s pleasure. 

“Symmetra can place turrets around the main infiltration to warn us while we are in there. If we do that, we will need to make sure we keep the enemies distracted for a certain amount of time in order to allow Symmetra undisturbed peace in setting it up,” Lena continued, she gives Angela a look to confirm her plans.

“Yes Lena, I’m sure that will be a good idea,” whispered the Swiss. The throbbing finger pushed against the vaginal walls, the other  
hand began to pinch and teasing her clit. Pale hands clutch the edges of the seat and Angela used all of her will to tone down her blush.

_God! Fareeha really knows how to work me over._

A second finger slip and join the even thrusting in Angela’s pussy. The vaginal tighten in excitement and fear of being caught. 

“However, I don’t trust Hanzo to be alone on the sidelines. I don’t know what happen last time but he went missing for a while before coming in to save us last minute. Lena, maybe you should stick with him to make sure he doesn’t disappear.” Hana reasoned.

“Well I guess I could but will you be alright with just you, Orisa, Angela, and Symmetra?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. As long as Angela is with us, I can do it. Right Angela?”

Hana looks over, Angela’s heart beats and there is a pounding in her head. 

_Of fucking course Hana would directly look at me just when I’m about to cum._

“You’re so red. Do you have a fever?” Hana asks. A look of concern covered her face but when Angela looked over to Lena, her heart dropped.

“Yeah Angela. You do seem quite flush,” Lena raised an eyebrow and Angela knew Lena probably figured it out.

“I-I am fine. I think I was in the sun too long when I was training earlier today.”

The two finger hit the sweet spot and Angela jumped in response to her forced orgasm. She immediately slammed her head down into the desk, praying she was able to cover up what’s really happening.

_Ah! Fuck it feels so good._

“A-A-Angela!?” Hana cried, her eyes widen. “Are you okay? Is your head bruised? Oh my god!” The Korean rises to get up to help her when Angela raises a hand to halt her.

“Yes I’m okay, Hana! My stomach, it really hurts!”

Hana freezes, confused on what to do.

“Hana go make some tea for Angela. Maybe that will help her,” Lena said softly. Hana immediately sprinted out of the office to perform her order.

The fingers retract from the aching pussy. Angela wanted more now.

“I’ll be okay Lena. Really.”

“I know Angela. I’ll go help Hana make you some food too. I’ll give you two 15 minutes.”

With that said, Lena gave one last eyebrow raise and left the office. Leaving the medic blushing like crazy, Angela growled, “You hear that Fareeha….15 minutes and I swear to god if you don’t give me what I want in that amount of time, I will make you sleep outside in the cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate feedback and comments. The next chapter will involve a threesome and I'll try to make it longer. Winter Break is coming soon for me so I'm thinking of doing AND finishing a longer multi chapter story. We will see. Also I'm debating on making a new Tumblr for updates, suggestions, etc for upcoming stories. We will see~


	4. Life is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela should have trusted her two lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest smut fanfiction so far. It does have weed mentioned. There is also some pseudo alpha/omega concept. The scene in the beginning is based off of Dana/Juliet scene from Life is Strange. Juliet locks Dana in her room, falsely accusing her for sexting her boyfriend. I hope you enjoy!

It didn’t occur to Angela that Fareeha could be right. It didn’t occur to Angela that Amélie is telling the truth. It just didn’t occur.

“Baby please, unlock the door and let us explain,” the Egyptian woman pleaded. There were a couple of harsh poundings behind the door and Angela flinched. Gritting her teeth together, Angela gripped her phone as she opened it to read her texts.

_Olivia: omg girl. Genji showed me these screenshots of your girlfriends sexting him. I’m just as shocked as you are._

_*screenshot texts*_

_Fareeha:Mmm baby I’m so wet and horny for you_

_Amélie:I want to make you cum so hard. I bet you would like that. ;)_

_Genji: wtf is wrong with you_

_Fareeha: come on, you know you want it. Angela is in class so let us have some fun._

_Genji:stop it.this is disgusting_

_Amélie: come on, Angela doesn’t need to know, sexy._

It was opened 15 minutes ago and Angela couldn’t stop her eyes from tearing up. Rage clouded her mind and Angela forced her will to not scream out to vent her pressuring anger.

“Angela, sweetheart. Please. Olivia is lying to you. You know we would never do this,” a French accent whispered, seeping from the room. The room that Fareeha, Angela, and Amélie shared. The two women trapped in the room continued to knock and push the locked door to no avail. “That imbecile is playing you. She has to be.”

“Then give me your phones to prove it,” Angela commanded. She could hear footsteps approach her from behind but the Swiss woman ignored it.

“Baby I know it sounds bad but we deleted the messages. You have to believe us. We would never sext Genji,” Fareeha explains. It only sparked Angela’s fury more.

“You’re fucking lying then!”

“Mercy darling,” Amélie whispered. Angela hated that she was using her nickname to plead with her. “I know you’re angry but please be reasonable and think it out. Would we really sext Genji? Of course not. We would never associate with that dumb football jock.”

Angela wasn’t listening, she was fuming. Her head was hazy with betrayal and sadness. The high of her anger was about to explode when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a small Korean woman holding a piece of paper.

“Angela, I couldn’t help but overhear the entire situation,” Hana explain. “Well, the whole floor can tell what’s going on.” Angela glanced at the floor, the girls were peeking their heads out in curiosity. It only made Angela’s face burn bright red.

“What do you want Hana? Can’t you see I’m currently busy,” snapped the blonde woman. Her blue eyes glared at the younger girl but Hana stands her ground.

“Olivia’s door was unlocked so I went in and searched around for proof. I found this,” the Korean explains. She hands Angela a printed sheet of an email from “Sombra” to Moira.

_To:Moira, From: Sombra  
Thanks for photoshopping the texts. Reversing the txts was genius. Omg this is going to be hilarious. The screenshot looks so real. Haha, great that Genji was a good sport. That’s what the blondie gets for talking shit about the Vortex club.maybe next time she’ll think twice before putting a degrading article in the school newspaper.xoxoxo_

_To:Sombra, From: Moira  
That dyke deserves it! She thinks she’s the shit bc she’s the top of the class. Fucking entitled bitch.i got my popcorn ready for the show. Let me know how it goes! Xoxoxo_

All forms of anger drained from the Swiss woman and guilt erupted in the pit of her stomach. She reread the email over and over to assure that it was what it really says. She looked at Hana and then at the door that separated her from her two lovers.

“I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking stupid. It all makes sense,” Angela whispered. “How did you know to check Olivia’s room?”

“I just had a feeling,” Hana simply stated. Although Angela could sense Hana was hiding more than she revealed, the Swiss woman ignored it and proceeded to unlocked the door. Fareeha and Amélie, relieved, rushed over to Angela and embrace her in a huge group hug. Hana watched with a small smile on her face and quietly left the floor. The other curious girls, content that the situation has been resolved, went back to their rooms to get ready for the day.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m dumb and I got ridiculously jealous. I should've known.” Angela cried, digging her face into the crook of Amélie’s neck while clutching an arm around Fareeha’s neck.

“Thank you for apologizing habibti. It’s okay, Olivia got under your skin,” Fareeha whispered, placing a kiss on the Swiss’ forehead. Amélie wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist, sneaking underneath the waistband of her pajamas and rubbed the crook of her lower back. The dark glare from the French woman worried Angela as she felt Amélie’s fingers dig into her skin, dangerously close to her bottom.

“You little shit made us so scared. I seriously can’t believe you wouldn’t trust us over Olivia’s shit,” Amélie growled. Fareeha nervously laughed at Amélie annoyance.

“I’m sorry,” Angela whimpered, blue eyes looking down on the floor like a punished child awaiting a stern lecture.

“Oh you’ll be sorry tonight chérie,” Amélie warns and quickly lowers her hand to grab a full cheek of Angela’s ass, digging the fingers in deep. “Later, we will make sure you will never doubt us again so prepare this sweet ass or else it’ll hurt.”

An immense shock traveled down Angela’s spine to her aching crotch and Fareeha lowers her head down to give the pale neck a bite. The teeth and the fingers elicit a whine from Angela. She knows she’s going to have bruises and hickies today but there’s going to be more after tonight.

********************

Amélie wasted no time in commanding Angela to take off her clothes the moment the trio entered their room after the full school day and Angela didn’t hesitate to follow through. The Egyptian woman sauntered over to the special drawer that was filled with sex toys, slowly going through it like she was at a grocery store.

“Hands and knees on the floor.” Amélie ordered. The Swiss woman did as she was told, feeling the cold air hardening her pink nipples. The French woman proceeded to take off her school clothes while Fareeha found a blue hairbrush that was a size of her hand. Then Amélie turned on the speakers, putting on some Lana del Rey as background noises. Even though the dorm floor was empty, where the other girls were most likely doing after school activities and such, the trio still took caution to not be too loud during their “bonding” sessions.

“Will this do?” Fareeha asked, holding up the hairbrush.

“Yes, that’ll do. Grab the black one, that’ll stretch her out,” Amélie answered. Angela whimpered at the request and her pussy ached in anticipation. Hearing the whine from Angela, Amélie smirks and releases a cold chuckle. “If only you had open the door and believed us right away, we would be more gentler right now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Angela responded, knowing saying that title would please Amélie.

“You can use the black one. I’ll use the pink one with the knot,” Fareeha said. She grabbed the two strap-ons and threw the black one at Amélie for her to put on. Then she took off her clothes, mentally figuring out where she put the lube.

“Oh baby, that’s good. We haven’t used the pink one on her yet,” Amélie exclaims happily, putting on the black strap-on. “Do we still have the chocolates?”

“Yeah. Just one serving though.”

“That’s fine, that’ll fuck her up. She’s so sensitive to weed.”

Angela blushed as she continued to be on her hands and knees, naked, while her two lovers talk to each other like she wasn’t even there. She would be lying if she wasn’t enjoying this treatment. Then she felt an object lightly poked the top of her head; she looked up to see the black cock ready to be shoved in her mouth. Two warm hands clamped down on her ass, massaging and preparing the succulent cheeks.

“Eat,” Amélie commanded, pushing a square chocolate piece against pink luscious lips. Angela accepted the sweet, knowing it’ll hit her sooner or later. Fareeha tapped the hairbrush lightly on her ass, warning her that it will be coming. The knotted pink cock bumped slight against the Swiss’ inner thighs.

“Habibti, you know why you are in this position?” Fareeha asked.

“Yes. It’s because I didn’t believe you two,” Angela whispered.

Smack!

The sharp sting erupted a wail from the blonde woman. It was sudden and Angela covered her mouth in embarrassment for being too loud.

Smack!

The other cheek was hit, Angela could feel the burning warmth rushing to her ass. There was definitely going to be a bruise.

Smack! Smack!

Again, the pain is relentless but Angela’s pussy leaked as she relish the molten hot pain. Fareeha put the brush away and started massaging the redden cheeks, giving each one a kiss. The Egyptian was usually quiet during sex, but her actions spoke louder than her words.

“That’s all my amar. It’s done. You took it so well.” Fareeha whispered, placing soft kisses along the sore bottom. It touched Angela’s heart. Fareeha never really like causing Angela pain, despite how much she actually liked it. The brown haired woman’s sadist side came out when she was fucking the blonde.

“Suck,” Amélie reminded Angela of her presence and began to take in the black strap-on with her mouth. “Suck it well because I’m not going to use lube.”

A shiver erupts in Angela’s spine. The Swiss’ imagines the burning stretch that will come from it. Excited, she grabs the strap-on and gave it a good spit before pumping the toy, spreading it with her wetness. Long fingers started to rub Angela’s sensitive clit to help elicit more precum from Angela, assuring that the Swiss’s pussy would be juicy wet to take in Amélie’s toy. This action did not go unnoticed.

“You’re too nice to her Fareeha,” grumbled Amélie. “She’s suppose to be punished.”

“Baby, I know but you love sinking your cock into a well prepared pussy,” Fareeha begged. “You can take your anger out when you’re fucking her.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll let you do her ass too.”

That seem to make Amélie happier and Fareeha leans over to kiss the French woman. Then Fareeha goes down to lay butterfly kisses along Angela’s sensitive back, making the woman squirm. Suddenly she gets up to sit on the bed. Their single bed is pushed next to the bottom bed of the bunk set, making enough room for the three of them to sleep in. She takes out her phone, confusing Angela.

“Ah? Fareeha?” Angela questions.

“Don’t mind me baby. I have already forgiven you. However, Amélie needs some more convincing.”

Just then Angela felt a warm tongue rim her ass. She looks over to see Amélie eat her out, her long dark hair in a ponytail lingering over the redden cheeks. Her amber eyes staring right back into blue eyes. A camera click is heard and Angela turns to look at Fareeha’s predatory grin. Fareeha is releasing her sadistic side.

“You two are so evil,” Angela moans. The wet tongue plunged into her pucker hole, preparing it for something bigger. This situation excited the Swiss woman. She lowers her front down, raising her ass higher. Angela might as well put on a show. Both alpha women release a pleasing hum and Amélie slips a finger into the tight ass. It was right then and there that the weed finally hits Angela. Her eyes become blurry and her senses start to escalate. The sensation of the lone finger pushing against the anal walls sends an immeasurable amount of pleasure shocking Angela’s core. She releases a long groan, pushing her ass back to fuck herself on Amélie’s finger.

“Oh, she’s feeling it alright,” Amélie hums in appreciation. “Go rest your head on Fareeha’s lap.”

Doing as she was told, Angela placed her hands on both of Fareeha’s legs as Amélie continues to finger fuck her. The camera clicks again and Fareeha groans, “Fuck baby, you look so erotic. I can’t wait to fuck your used pussy.”

A second finger slips in the tight pucker, relentlessly keeping an even thrusting pace. Angela whimpers at the stretch. Then Amélie grabs her strap-on and guides it into Angela's awaiting pussy. The slow burn makes Angela scrunch her face but Fareeha rubs the back of her neck.

“You can take baby, nice and slow,” the Egyptian whispered. The stretch turns into pleasure and Amélie wastes no time to thrust harshly into the full pussy.

“Aaahhh! Amélie, it’s so big!” Angela cries out. Her lower half is unconsciously thrusting back to meets Amélie’s hips. The French woman’s fingers still keeping the quick deep thrusts of the unbearable anal probing. Amélie has always been amazing at multitasking.

“Ssshhhh baby, don’t be too loud. Suck on Fareeha’s cock,” Amélie cooed. Taking the pink strap-on in her mouth, Angela’s body spasm at the undeniable pleasure being ripped out of her. The sensation of all her three holes being preoccupied was enough to boil her incoming orgasm. The loud skin slapping between Amélie and Angela echoes against Lana del Ray’s “Off to the Races”.

“Mmmhhh. Ah!” Angela cries, muffled. A third finger joins in, opening her anus wider, the moving cock rubbing against the fingers. The tip of the cock shoved against the frontal spot that forced Angela into maddening pleasure. With her senses heighten and more sensitive, her vaginal walls clamp onto the invading cock as she releases her juices. Amélie’s fingers are sucked into Angela’s ass, feeling the rippling muscles dance around them.  
  
Angela releases Fareeha’s cock to let out a loud moan. There was no way that the fast beat song would be able to cover it up.

“Ah, chérie. Such a good girl. You are taking your punishment quite well,” Amélie whispered and pulled her cock and fingers out. Angela whimpered at the emptiness. Her high kept the thrusting feeling vibrating in her holes. It’s what happens when she’s high, the feeling never calms down. Her senses are going crazy. She reached around with her hands and spreads her butt apart. The revealed pucker hole twitches, inviting anything to enter it. “Fuck Angela. That looks so delicious to fuck. Why don’t you hover over Fareeha so she can have a chance to play with you.”

With so much effort, her body feeling heavier as she tries to move on top of Fareeha’s awaiting arms. The Egyptian woman’s hands immediately grabs pale voluptuous breast, kneading it and white teeth latch onto the sensitive nubs. Angela arches her back to let Fareeha have more access. Her nipples felt like electricity was running through them. Angela could’ve sworn she would have cummed from her nipples. The abusing teeth and fingers rubbed and pinched on the flesh. However, Angela’s anal walls still kept vibrating in hallucinating pleasure and she looks over to Amélie, who has been cleaning off the strap-on and applying lube to it, to beg, “Widow, please. Put it back in my ass. I need it so badly.”

“Ah, chérie. I love that nickname Mercy,” Amélie whispered. “Be patient my love, I’ll put it back inside you right away.”

“Pharah,” Angela whispered Fareeha’s nickname. “Please be more rough on my nipples.”

An assuring growl erupts from the Egyptian’s mouth and her teeth crush harder into the tiny nubs. Angela’s hands grip on the bed sheets on the side of Fareeha’s head as Amélie places her hands on the blonde’s hips. The French woman guides the tip of her well lubed cock into the inviting anus, pushing in swiftly as the anal walls welcome her in.

“Aaaaahhhh. Fuck yes!” Angela groans. Her empty ass was being filled. Then she felt hands grip her wrist and pulled them back behind her, her breast protruding more into Fareeha’s grasp. The control of her arms dangle behind her in Amelie’s tight grip.

“Don’t forget that this is punishment chérie,” the French woman purred. Her hips slammed into the sore pucker, the cock rushing in and out at a grueling fast pace. Angela’s moans were barely covered by Lana del Rey’s “Dark Paradise” and Fareeha continues her ministrations on the Swiss’ breast. The position the trio was in was dominating, pure fucking and raw. Angela was a helpless bird trapped in the spider’s webs and claimed by the jackal’s jaws.

Her ass trembled in hot white pleasure as it swallowed each banging thrust. Blue eyes glazed over, submitting to her abuse and humiliation. Small amounts of drool slip down her chin as Fareeha’s fingers rolled each nipple in forceful circles, flicking a wet tongue over the tip. Angela’s pussy leaked with cum and it dripped down her thighs. Her ass clutch onto Amélie’s cock as the Swiss woman was tittering on the edge of her next orgasm. White light edged and spotted in Angela’s vision while Amélie shoved and cooed the incoming orgasm, shaping the anus into a perfect circle.

“Amélie! Fareeha! I’m cumming with my ass!” Angela cried out.

“Ah Mercy! Take it all! Your ass is tightening, like it doesn’t want me to escape. What a fucking amazing hole you have!” Amélie moans.

“Hmm, cum Angela. Let it happen,” Fareeha growls.

All Angela could hear is the loud ringing bell in her ear as she came. The groans from the two alpha women can be heard in the background. Lana del Rey’s “Dark Paradise” finishing up its last few seconds of the song. Pure bliss. The end of such primal raw fucking. Well, at least that’s what Angela thought. The two women gave Angela only a couple of seconds to recover from her sexual high. Amélie, keeping her strap-on inside still, shifted onto the bed to sit down with Angela in between her legs. Her hands grabbed each thigh to spread them apart, eagle style. Exposing her sopping wet pussy to Fareeha, Amélie started to suck on the back of Angela’s shoulder. The Swiss gave a small grunt as she was being mark by a spider’s bite. Fareeha approached from the front, gripping on the pink strap-on with a knot. Putting two and two together, blue eyes widen at the new position and the incoming next round.

“Wait! I can’t take it anymore! Please! I don’t even know if I can take the new strap-on,” cried out Angela. Her hands grip on the Egyptian’s shoulders, partly pushing her away but partly gripping her to stay. Angela looked at the huge knot at the base of the toy in worry, however her pussy ached in excitement. Her high hasn’t gone away but it was there to remind her that her body craved this.

Raising an eyebrow, Fareeha lowered her voice in a predatory growl to say, “I still need to punish you.”

It was enough to make Angela submit to her submissive core. Amélie fingers reached around and spread her pussy lips apart, revealing the small hole quivering in anticipation. The thick cock in her ass reminded her that it’s going to be quite a fit for her lower area. The ache, being ignited by her high, started to grow deep within her pussy like a flame burning to be quenched with water. Angela cupped Fareeha’s cheeks and whispers, “Take me Pharah!”

The pink cock disappeared into the molten hot pussy. The slickness eased the invading object deep into within the vaginal walls until the head of the knot rested at its entrance. “Fuck!” Fareeha groaned, loving the way it elicited moans from the Swiss’ mouth. Amélie gripped Angela’s hips and grinded the black cock in and out of her ass in an agonizing slow pace. Fareeha followed Amélie’s pace so that Angela would empty and be filled at the same time. The feeling of two thick cocks rubbing against each other inside her drove Angela crazy.

“Chérie, you’ll need to beg to get what you want.” Amélie growls.

“Ah, please. Haven’t I been punished enough? Ah!” Angela questions.

“Hmmm perhaps. If you beg, we will award you with anything you want. Maybe if you call us a certain name, we will fully submit to your orders.”

Angela groans in embarrassment but the aching was destroying her. She needed this, she needed to be fuck and pleasured to fulfill her carnal desires.

“Ah...mmmmm...mommy...please...mommies….please go faster...please...aahhhh….I need everything from you two...Ah..god..please….knot me, fuck me, just please destroy me,” Angela finally released. The alpha females smiles and gave a gentle kiss on both of the Swiss’ cheeks. Fareeha pushed the knot in, slowly as this was the biggest Angela has ever taken. Amélie thrust into her ass, quickening the pace. The knot was soon envelop into the juicy vagina as Angela cried out in pleasure. Even though Fareeha couldn’t move as much as Amélie, the short throbbing thrust made the knot jerk her into the climb to her orgasm. The two slick bodies glide against Angela’s body, a rhythmic that erupted pleasure from the Swiss.

“You’ve been such a good girl Angela!” Amélie praised.

“Hmm so good, fuck I love seeing you so used up!” Fareeha cried.

“Shut up...ahh...and please just make me come….aaahhhh….I’m so close...fuuuuck!” Angela screamed. Lana del Rey’s “Old Money” hit its peak and the Swiss let her orgasm rip throughout her body. Her pussy squirted but the knot kept most of the lovely juices trapped and Angela’s ass clenched tightly onto Amélie.

The breathing slowly eased, the grips on each other’s body relaxed, and soft kisses were being placed around necks and cheeks. Amélie slipped out of Angela slowly, the puckering hole gaped and the French woman groaned at the sight. Fareeha laid Angela on the bed as Amélie got up to take off her toy and grab some massage oil. Angela and Fareeha gave each other slow kisses while Amélie grabbed some extra blankets and return to the bed. Finally, once Amélie returned to her spot behind Angela and wrapped a blanket around her, Fareeha plopped the knot and toy out of Angela and the Swiss’s juiced flooded out. Soft groans escaped from the alpha women and they placed soft reassuring kisses on the very embarrassed Angela. Moving away from the wet spot, they wrapped around each other, comforting Angela as she relaxes. Amélie grabbed the massage oil and apply some on her hands. She rubbed Angela’s sore ass and along her back. Fareeha kissed the soft pale neck as Angela relaxed into her two lover’s ministrations.

“You two are so evil,” Angela giggled. The alpha women smirked and both gave a sharp force grip on her.

“Don’t ever mistrust us again,” they both purred.

****************

Meanwhile, outside the dorm there was two other women standing on top of each other. One with a camera and the other struggling to balance the woman on top of her. The second floor wasn’t too far a stretch to reach but the two women looked ridiculous.

“Olivia, how stupid are you!? Leaving your room unlock, now those three are busting out in there like nothing happened,” Moira hissed, raising to her tippy toes to lift Olivia.

“Oh shut up. I made one mistake. It was your idea anyways. I’ll just snag a pic that I can use against them and we are set. Okay?” Olivia shrugged. She really wasn’t in the mood to do this. She would rather use her skills to snag some cute girls.

“Come on puta! We don’t have all day!”

Just then, a rock flew to Moira’s head and threw her off balanced. She tripped on her own feet and fell down, taking Olivia with her.

“Aaaaaaaiiiiieeeeeeee! What the fuck Moira?!” Olivia growls.

Not far from them, Lena Oxton and Hana giggled as they watched the duo throw a hissy fit at each other. Lena grabbed Hana’s hand and she reversed time to redo the fall. The girls laughed harder at Moira and Olivia.

“Aw man Hana. This is so worth helping Angela. It’s so nice to see Moira fail for once, Lena giggled.

“How did you know Moira’s plans anyways? Did you travel back in time because they were successful of humiliating Angie?” Hana asked.

“No, Moira doesn’t log out on school computers. I may have figured out a way to unlock Olivia’s door with my time powers.”

“Sweet,” Hana whistled. They fist pumped and Lena pulled out some popcorn from her back and shared it with the Korean, munching away like they were at the movies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this small series! Feedback and Comments are greatly appreciated! I really like gentle Fareeha and dominant Amélie for this fanfic. Let me know what you think and if you have any other prompts or ships you would like me to try. I do have a list of people that I ship in my profile. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. I’m planning to release the second chapter on Friday, December 8. If I feel that this chapter is really successful, I’ll release it sooner.


End file.
